Playing With Fire
by Ravenwood316
Summary: "How do you learn what burns without playing with fire?" Feliciano is bored with his fast paced life of being a crime boss of a large syndicate untill he stumbles upon new girl in town Monika Beilschmidt. The only problem is her brother is the new chief of police and their families hate each other. ItalyxFem!Germany, RomanoxFem!Spain, possiable charater death, and cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to the re-released, slightly re-written chapter of 'Playing With Fire'! I had this up for a little bit after I had finished 'Gold' but took it down when I noticed that not a lot of people seemed to like it. I've gone over it several times and have even had quite a few people ask me to re-post it. So here it is and I like this version much better than the first one I had up. Please enjoy and don't forget to review!^^**

* * *

Feliciano Vargas had it all.

Money, women, power, and all that before his sixteenth birthday.

Now at the age of nineteen he was starting to get bored. The reason he had all of those things was because his grandfather had been a very powerful crime boss, heading the Vargas syndicate as well as a chain of very nice Italian restaurants and had left everything to his youngest grandson in his will after he had died.

But lately Feli really didn't want to be the head of the family anymore.

He just simply wanted to find a nice steady girl and live the rest of his life in peace but too many people depended on him so finding that nice girl and settling down was way out of the question.

* * *

So there he was just simply wondering the city streets when he noticed that someone was moving into the large Victorian mansion that was the only house on Knight's way Ave.

Wanting a closer look at who would be living there Feliciano pulled down his hat and approached the fence in front of the house and made it look like he was just out for a walk when he saw her.

* * *

The girl was small probably only coming up to his shoulder, had long soft looking pale blonde hair, and the most beautiful light blue eyes he had ever seen. She was standing on the wraparound porch watching three men carry in box after box.

Standing next to her was another girl who was just a little shorter than the one who had caught Feli's eye and she had short blonde hair with a purple ribbon on her right side, a cute face, and pretty green eyes.

The three men the two girls were watching must also live in the house judging by the way they kept asking the girls where to put things.

One of the men looked like he didn't get out much; he had dark brown hair, glasses, violet eyes, and a mole on the left corner of his mouth,

the next one to gain his attention was a blonde who looked slightly older than himself and had the same hair cut as the smaller girl on the porch,

and finally there was the third man who was clearly an albino what with his white hair and blood red eyes.

Just as Feliciano was about to leave another girl came out of the house carrying a tray of iced tea.

She was older than the other two and had long brown hair with a flower clip in it and kind green eyes.

After watching the group stand around and chat Feliciano walked off and headed home.

* * *

It was dark out by the time he arrived at the large home just outside of town.

After walking inside he went straight to his best informants to find out what the gorgeous blonde girl's name was.

"Hey Alfred, Matthew I have a job for you two." He told the blonde twins sitting at a computer completely oblivious to the fact his own brother was already in the room

"Hey Fratello what is so god damn important you couldn't even notice your own brother bastard?!" his own twin demanded

"Oh Lovino I didn't even see you. Guess what, I just saw the most bella ragazza in the world! And I really want to learn her name." he told his brother as the older of the blondes turned to him

"Well what do you know about her boss?" Alfred asked

"She and her family just moved into that huge mansion on Knight's way, she's blonde, has blue eyes, and is the first girl in a long time that I would really like to get to know." Feliciano replied as the twins typed in the information.

* * *

The youngest, Matthew, was the first to come up with a result

"Um I don't think you want to hear this but you should stay away from that girl Feliciano." The timid male told his boss

"~Ve why's that?" the Italian asked even Lovino was curious

"Simple dude she's the only daughter of the Beilschmidt family." Alfred explained

"I still don't see the problem." Feliciano confessed as his brother facepalmed

"It's simple you idiot her grandfather and our grandfather killed each other in cold blood!" Lovino reminded his younger brother

"Yes well that was her grandfather not her. What's her name?" Feliciano asked again

"Monika Beilschmidt and she's living there with her older brother Gilbert Beilschmidt, her cousins Vash and Lily Zwingli, Roderich Edelstein, and Roderich's fiancée Elizabeta Héderváry.

"I also found school records that say Monika is the same age as you boss and will be starting at the same art academy you attend while her cousin Lily will be starting at the high school across the street.

"Their family is richer than our group will ever hope to be, Gilbert was just hired as chief of police so that's another reason to stay away from her, she's originally from Germany, and has been in the hospital for the past eleven years for a heart condition that they fixed last spring with a heart transplant." Alfred answered.

* * *

Monika the girl's name was Monika

"I wonder if we have any classes together?" Feliciano wondered aloud before Lovino grabbed his brother's neck

"Idiot! Didn't you hear what Matthew and Alfred just told you?!

"She's a Beilschmidt and her fratello is the new chief of police! And if you've forgotten you're the head of the most powerful mafia family around!

"If you get found out not only are you going to jail but you could also bring down the entire syndicate!" the older Italian yelled causing Feliciano to flinch a little

"But fratello you don't understand! I never wanted to be the boss!

"Sure once I got used to all of the violence and killing it was fun for a while but I don't want to be bad anymore!

"I've been going to confession and volunteering to feed the homeless, I've even started donating large amounts of money to the poor to try and wash myself of my sins!

"I want to get out of the mob life, find a nice girl, and start a real family like mamma and papa did before they died.

"I understand what happened between our families but even you can't stop me from at least talking to her.

"If I get caught so be it, if the syndicate goes down you can rebuild it without me.

"So for once in my life I'm finally going to do something for me!" the younger of the Italian twins screamed shocking not only his brother but his two informants as well before running upstairs to his huge master suite and locking the door behind him.

* * *

"Tomorrow is a new day and I'm going to get Monika to fall in love with me even if it kills me." Feliciano vowed before crawling into his king sized bed and falling asleep.

* * *

**Ok so that was the first chapter for this story. I hope you enjouyed it and please tell me what you really think of it. Please!**

**Italian**

**bella ragazza-beautiful girl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay chapter two is up!^^ Ok so a few people have noticed that this is loosely baised off of Romeo and Juliet and you would be correct only I'm not going to do the whole double suicide. Also people seem confused on why I chose Monika over Felicia and the answer is simple, there are a lot of Fem!Italy stories but not a lot of Fem!Germany. I wanted to upload something diffrent and I figured that if I was going to include the Mafia then what better charater to play the head than Italy? So please enjoy and don't forget to review!^^**

* * *

Monika was unhappy.

Sure she was finally out of the hospital after eleven years but her overprotective brother seemed hell bent on making sure she never enjoyed her new found freedom.

When she had learned that the family was moving to America she had been excited, hoping that for once she would be able to attend a real school and finally make some friends.

But no, Gilbert had insisted that she continue being homeschooled by Elizabeta and Vash wanted nothing more than for her cousin Lily to join her.

If it hadn't been for the fact that Roderich was the new headmaster at the local art academy that had a private high school right across the street she would be stuck confined to the house like the invalid her brother treated her as.

So starting that morning Monika was a student at the Hetalia Academy of Fine Arts which she was really excited about.

* * *

Monika got up and found her new school uniform which consisted of a pleated red plaid skirt, white button up shirt, and black tie before grabbing a towel and walking into her private on suite bathroom to take a shower.

She was relaxing under the steady stream of hot water when all of a sudden her brother Gilbert slammed open the glass door to her shower stall before yelling

"Guten Morgen kleine Schwester!" causing the blonde girl to scream at the top of her lungs waking the rest of the house as Roderich ran in holding a book, Vash cocking a gun, and Elizabeta had her trusty skillet.

When they saw it was only Gilbert tormenting his naked sister Vash and Roderich both blushed and apologized for walking in on her while Elizabeta threw all three men out of the room and proceeded to beat Gilbert with her skillet.

* * *

After her shower Monika dried and brushed her hair, brushed her teeth, and got ready for school before heading downstairs where the rest of the house were sitting around the kitchen table while Elizabeta made breakfast.

"West the awesome me didn't know you were in the shower!" Gilbert pleaded when he saw his sister

"Yeah right bruder. I was in the bathroom with the water running. I have mein own bathroom for a reason!" she growled as she took her seat next to Lily at the table.

"Guten Morgen Monika are you excited to start school today?" Lily asked as she sat down

"Guten Morgen Lily and ja I'm very excited to start school maybe now I can meet some friends." Monika answered making the younger blonde smile

"That makes me very happy. Big brother doesn't want me going to school but I want to make some friends as well." Lily told her as the two girls became lost in their conversation.

* * *

After breakfast Gilbert's two friends Carmen and Francis who were also on the police force to make sure Gilbert made it to work on time while Monika and Lily got ready to walk to school

"Oh no you two are riding in the squad car." Gilbert told them leading them to the brand new squad car outside

"Bruder we are perfectly capable of walking to school ourselves!" Monika argued

"No sister or cousin of mine is going to walk the streets unprotected. So from now on when you two go to school you will either walk with Vash, hitch a ride with Roderich, or get a ride from the awesome me on my way to work Kesese!" Gilbert told them while laughing.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the squad car pulled up in front of the academy and didn't leave till Monika and Lily were at their designated schools.

Feliciano was leaning up against a tree watching as his new found love exited the car, argued with the albino police chief, and stormed onto the campus.

When the car was out of sight Feliciano made his move by walking straight up to her and kissing her hand and telling her

"Buon giorno bellissimo." earning him a hard slap to the face from the blushing German girl before she walked around him and all but ran into the school.

Lovino, Alfred, Matthew, and a few others that were part of the Vargas syndicate observed the entire incident while Feliciano just stood there with a stupid smile plastered on his face as he rubbed where Monica had hit him

"~Ve did you all see how cute she looked?!" Feli asked as he skipped over to them

"You fucking bastard didn't we tell you to stay away from her?!" Lovino growled as Feliciano's happy face turned serious

"I've already told you I don't care what happens to me as long as I can be near her. This is what I want and I'm not going to let any of you stop me.

"So please stop trying to tell me what to do fratello, besides last time I checked I was still in charge of this family so I'll do whatever I want." Feliciano told his men as he went back to smiling and ran after Monika.

* * *

Monika had just entered the school when the strange Italian who had kissed her hand ran up to her again

"Ah I'm sorry for what I just did but I was simply trying to make you smile." He confessed looking at her with his strange amber eyes

"Und why would you want to do that?" Monika asked in her thick German accent

"We don't even know each other." She added as Feliciano just smiled

"Simple all girls are cuter if they smile and I'm sorry but I couldn't help but notice that you had been in an argument with someone in the car you rode up in." he told her as they started walking together

"Oh you saw that?" she asked earning a nod in return

"Ja I was fighting with mein bruder. He's really overprotective and all I really want is to be able to live my life the way I want to." She told him.

"Really you too? The wanting to live your own life thing that is." Feliciano corrected

"Ja I've been sick for a long time and now I can finally live my life but mein bruder won't let me saying I'm only a child." She replied

"I know how you feel. My whole family won't let me do anything that I want to do. I can see their point but it would be nice to really live for once. I'm Feliciano Vargas by the way." He told her extending his hand which she quickly took

"Monika Beilschmidt. Nice to meet you Feliciano." She smiled melting the tall Italian's heart by how perfect it was.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review and see you in the next chapter!**

**German**

**Guten Morgen kleine Schwester=good morning little sister**

**Guten Morgen-good morning**

**Italian**

**Buon giorno bellissimo=good morning beautiful**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay chapther three is up! Please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!^^**

* * *

To Monika first impressions were important and having some ditzy Italian walk up to her and kiss her hand was not a very good first impression.

But when the same boy caught up to her and said that he simply wanted to see her smile was the first nice thing she had heard anyone outside of her own family say to her.

She had learned that his name was Feliciano and he was mostly attending the school so he could become a better artist.

At first she didn't really think much of him but on closer inspection he was very attractive what with his bright amber eyes, auburn hair, goofy smile, and his strange hair curl that sprang out of the left side of his head close the his shoulder.

His happy personality was infectious to the point Monika found herself smiling as well.

* * *

Monika's first class was photography while Feliciano was headed to history of painting

"Aww I was hoping that we would have class together!" Feliciano whined as he walked her to class

"Well I'm sure we might have class together at some point." She told him as they reached her class

"True enough," he shrugged

"By the way would you mind if I walked you to your next class?" he asked hopefully. Monika was surprised at how hopeful he sounded and couldn't help but smile softly before nodding her head

"Yes I would like that very much." She replied as Feliciano all but danced down the hall to his classroom.

* * *

When Monika walked into the classroom the only open seat was at a table in the back corner of the room where a boy about her age was sitting.

He had jet black short hair, deep chocolate brown eyes, and was clearly Japanese.

Walking over to the table she stopped by the empty chair and got his attention

"Um excuse me but is this chair taken?" she asked as he looked up at her slightly surprised at her sudden appearance

"No it's not and before you ask I don't mind if you take it." The boy told her going back to the drawing he was shading.

After Monika sat down the teacher walked in and began lecturing the class over the many camera settings, what they do, and how to use them to your advantage.

Monika was busy taking detailed notes till her pencil broke, she was about to get a new one out when her tablemate handed her his.

"Thank you but I have other pencils." She told him

"Hai but I already know what he is talking about and this is easier than you digging through your bag for a new one." He smiled as she thanked him again for the loan and finished her notes.

Once the bell rang Monika handed the pencil back

"How rude of me I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Monika Beilschmidt and it's nice to meet you." She smiled extending her hand

"My name is Kiku Honda and the pleasure is mine." Kiku replied with his own small smile before taking her hand and shaking it.

* * *

As soon as Monika and Kiku exited their classroom Feliciano appeared out of thin air

"Hey guys!" he said happily shocking both the girl and the Japanese boy to the point Kiku almost passed out and Monika quickly grabbed her chest causing Feliciano to remember that she was still recovering from a heart condition.

"Oh cazzo! I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you!" the Italian quickly apologized as Monika's heart finally calmed down

"It's fine Feliciano I know you didn't mean it." She told him gently before introducing him to Kiku

"Oh we already know each other. We have a few of the same classes!" Feliciano smiled as they all walked to their next class which happened to be English, one of the few core classes they were required to take.

* * *

Upon entering their classroom Monika was quick to notice another Italian that looked strangely like Feliciano only this one had a permanent scowl, darker auburn hair, hazel eyes, and his hair curl sprouted from the center of his head and curled to the right.

The new Italian was glaring in her group's direction but she couldn't be sure if he was glaring at her or the bubbly Italian next to her because as she saw it why would anyone glare at Kiku?

Feliciano led his group to the three empty desks by the window so they could still talk. Finally curiosity got the best of her so Monika turned in her seat to face Feliciano

"Hey Feliciano who is the guy that looks at you and why does he keep glaring at me?" she asked pointing towards Lovino

"Oh that's my older twin brother Lovino. He always glares but I'll go talk to him." Feliciano smiled before getting up and walking over to his brother.

"Fratello would you please stop glaring ay Monika?" Feliciano asked

"I've been glaring at you idiot! Do you not realize how much trouble you could get into if her brother learned who you were?!" Lovino hissed

"I am well aware of that fact but I won't have you telling me what to do. This is my choice and you can either respect it or shut up." The mafia boss told his brother before returning to Monika and Kiku.

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur for everyone till lunchtime rolled around

"Monika you have to come sit with me and my friends!" Feliciano told her happily as Roderich walked out of his office and saw them.

"Oh Monika I was just about to come find you. Gilbert just called saying he was on his lunch break and was coming over after he picked up Elizabeta and Vash.

"Just wait in my office with Lily then we'll all eat together." The Austrian man told her as she apologized to Feliciano and went to sit with her cousin.

"Hallo Monika how do you like school?" Lily asked as her cousin sat down

"I've made a couple friends!" Monika replied happily as Gilbert, Elizabeta, Vash, and Roderich walked in.

"What's this I hear about my sister making friends?" Gilbert grinned happy to see his sister finally smiling

"I was just telling Lily that I made a couple friends. They are both boys but they've been really nice to me!" Monika smiled.

"Oh what are their names?" Elizabeta wondered

"Kiku Honda and Feliciano Vargas." She told them but as soon as she said Feliciano's last name everyone got quite and Gilbert looked mad.

* * *

"What's wrong bruder?" Monika asked innocently causing Gilbert and the others to remember that Monika and Lily didn't know about the shared history of the Beilschmidt's and the Vargas's.

"Just something I remembered." Gilbert replied

"If it's about our grandfather and Feliciano's grandfather killing each other Lily and I already know that." Monika answered shocking the room

"How long have you known? You were in the hospital when it happened!" Roderich reminded her

"And that's how I know. Grandfather would visit every day around noon and sometimes he would bring a man by the name of Mr. Vargas.

"He was a nice man and he had told me that he and grandfather had known each other for years and that he had two grandsons around my age.

"The last day I saw either of them was the day Gilbert told me that grandfather had been shot and killed. The news had a story on that said that grandfather and Mr. Vargas had killed each other.

"And yes I already knew Mr. Vargas was the head of a crime family." Monika explained as she took a bite of the sandwich Elizabeta had brought for lunch.

* * *

No one in the headmaster's office knew that Feliciano, Lovino, and Alfred were listening in on their conversation while Matthew and Kiku, who worked for the Vargas family, kept watch.

* * *

Gilbert was speechless while Elizabeta, Roderich, and Vash were secretly proud that the girl was standing up to him.

When she was younger Monika did whatever Gilbert told her to do and now the girl was learning how to stand on her own two feet.

For the rest of the lunch Gilbert kept telling Monika to stay away from Feliciano and anyone associated with the Vargas family and Monika just kept telling him it was her life

"Besides whatever happened between our two families happened in the past and was between our grandfather and Mr. Vargas.

"It has nothing to do with the fact that Feliciano is mien friend and you have no say in the matter. Any of you." Monika told her family leveling them with the glare she inherited from their grandfather before standing and walking out of the room.

* * *

Feliciano and his friends quickly left the area as Monika exited the office and walked down the hall to her locker.

"Feliciano I know you're out here and eavesdropped on my family's conversation." She announced as the Italian came out of his hiding place

"How did you know?" he asked

"I didn't at first till I smelled your brother's cologne. I noticed that he was wearing it in class and the whole door smells like it so I figured that if he had been at the door you had too." She explained

"Um how long have you known what my family does?" he wondered not looking at her

"As soon as you told me your last name. Sure other people could share the same last name but you favor your grandfather so I put two and two together." She replied before taking out a felt tip pen out of Feliciano's back pocket,

pulling up his sleeve, and writing her phone number up his arm.

"Call me sometime. Wither it's just to talk or whatever." She told him with a smile before walking off to her next class leaving a still shocked and frozen Feliciano standing in the hallway staring at his arm in pure amazement with a large smile on his face.

Which did not make the Albino police chief watching happy.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review and see you in the next chapter!**

**Italian**

**cazzo=fuck**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay I finished this chapter! Please don't forget to review and please enjoy!^^**

* * *

The rest of the day was a complete blur for Feliciano to the point he didn't even realize that school was over till he was walking home with Alfred, Kiku, Matthew, and his brother.

"Hey boss what's got you so happy?" Alfred asked walking closer to the happy Italian causing him to blink and remember he was walking home

"Oh Monika already knows what the family does and she still gave me her phone number!" Feliciano replied happily

"You're going to get us all thrown in jail." His brother scoffed

"Fratello I'm so happy now that even your shitty attitude can't bring me down!" the younger of the two Italian's told his brother as he all but skipped home.

"It's nice to see him so happy." Kiku commented

"Yeah it is. He always seemed so distant and Monika seems like a really nice person." Matthew replied

"Totally dude! The boss has had me look through everything I can find on the girl and she's like a saint. No criminal record, perfect grades, knows eight languages, and has started a charity to help children with heart conditions." Alfred added as the group reached the large house they all shared.

* * *

Feliciano raced all the way upstairs and into his bedroom where he registered Monika's phone number into his phone.

"How long should I wait till I call her for the first time?" Feliciano muttered out loud before his brother walked in

"Hey idiot I'm still mad at you for trying to get close to the police chief's sister but a new bar just opened up so I'm going to check it out. Do you want to come?" Lovino asked his brother

"No thank you, I have a bunch of homework I need to get done before I start on a few things for the family." Feliciano replied as Lovino left the house.

* * *

Lovino Vargas walked down the street and back into town. He kept walking till he was outside of the new bar that had opened called 'The Spanish Rose'.

Upon walking in he could understand where it got its name from. There was a huge Spanish flag hanging on one wall, a matador's cap and hat on another, and the entire establishment smelt like the finest Spanish spices.

But what had really caught his attention was the sexy little bar tender.

The woman had long curly chocolate-brown hair tied back in a tight bun with a few pieces framing her face, bright emerald-green eyes, deliciously tanned skin that looked soft to the touch, and her body was curved in all the right places.

The bar tender chose that moment to look up and meet his gaze giving him a huge grin

"Yay another customer! Sit wherever you like or if you want there's open seating here at the bar." She told him in a thick Spanish accent as he mentally slapped himself for standing there with his mouth open.

Picking his way across the room Lovino finally pulled out a stool and sat at the bar

"Wow you're even cuter up close!" the bar tender giggled as Lovino blushed dark red

"Oh now you look exactly like a little tomato! How adorable!" she gushed as he simply sat there frozen.

The woman in front of him just kept talking to the point she was almost as annoying as his younger brother when he decided he wouldn't stop talking till he got what he wanted but for some reason when this woman jabbered on and on it didn't really bother him.

Finally the woman seemed to remember she was talking to a customer and not only that but she had forgotten that she hadn't asked his name or given hers.

"Oh where are my manners," she giggled

"Hola! My name is Carmen and I'm the owner of 'The Spanish Rose'." She smiled at him

"Oh ciao my name is Lovino and this seems like a nice place you've got here." He replied.

"Lovino, that sounds Italian and with your accent am I correct?" she wondered

"Si I came over from Italy when I was younger." He answered

"That sounds interesting. I came over from Spain myself. I have a couple of friends slash co-workers that also came from Europe." Carmen commented

"Oh so they work here as well?" Lovino asked

"Oh no this is only a side job since I'm always on call at my other one. I opened this place because it was something I've always wanted to do." She explained before walking away to tend to another patron.

* * *

When Carmen came back she finally took a good look at him

"Aren't you a little young to be at a bar?" she asked

"I guess here in America I'm not but it's not like I'm going to order alcohol or anything." Lovino told her

"Then why walk into a bar?" Carmen pressed

"My family owns several restaurants with bars in them. I guess you could say I'm scouting the competition." He replied before taking a look at the menu Carmen had given him.

After looking it over Lovino ordered the paella and some churros

"Excellent choice! I'll go start cooking that now." She smiled before disappearing into the kitchen and sending out someone else to man the bar.

* * *

A few minutes later Carmen came back with his food and stood there till he tried it

"Wow this is really good." He told her as he took another bite of the freshly made paella

"I'm glad you like it. I learned how to cook from my grandmother so it's nice to see someone else enjoy her recipes." She smiled before asking him what he was doing in America.

Lovino told her he had come over to go to school, he lived with his brother, he told her that his family had moved all over Italy and that he preferred Southern Italy while his brother preferred Northern Italy, and that was nineteen.

Carmen in turn told him that she had grown up in Madrid, she had attended an international high school in England where she met her two best friends, she had come over to finish her education, she was obsessed with tomatoes, and she was twenty-three.

"Don't most women refuse to tell their age?" Lovino asked as they talked

"Well yeah but I like being honest. Francis says that I'm too honest but he lies about everything so what does he know?" Carmen shrugged as Lovino paid his bill

"Well thank you for the meal it was really good." Lovino told her

"Oh anytime it was fun talking to you. You should come in more often." Carmen smiled earning her a small smile in return

"Thanks I will and I also enjoyed our conversation." Lovino replied before leaving the bar a returning home only to Alfred appear in front of him.

"Dude why do you have to be pissed at the boss for liking the police chief's sister when you were totally just hitting on his deputy?!" The blonde American demanded

"What the hell are you talking about?! Carmen just runs this bar." Lovino told him

"Her name is Carmen Fernandez Carriedo, She's twenty-three, attended an international high school in London, came over from Spain, and works two jobs.

"Owning and operating 'The Spanish Rose' and current deputy of police working under current police Chief Gilbert Beilschmidt." Alfred stated

"So if you're going to flirt with a police officer then lay off your brother for flirting with a police officer's family member.

Because from where I'm standing if you make a wrong move with Carmen then you'll bring down the syndicate faster than Feliciano will if he screws up with Monika." The blonde added before turning around and heading back to the house.

* * *

Lovino wandered around town for a couple of hours before heading home as well thinking about what Alfred had told him.

Now that he knew that Carmen worked for the police he knew he couldn't even think about going back to the bar some time and asking for her number but part of him didn't care.

Now that he thought about it this must be how his brother felt about Monika, he knew it was risky to try to gain her affection but he simply didn't care and instead had decided to do something for himself.

On that mental note Lovino decided that he two would go through hell and back just to simply get the girl he like to acknowledge he existence.

* * *

**Raven: Yay another chapter is up!**

**Romano: Ok I get the whole Romeo and Juliet theme but the only people in that story that fell in love were the title characters.**

**Raven: Yes which is why this is _loosely_ based off of the play.**

**Romano: Ok so why are Spain and the German meat wall women?**

**Raven: Because Germany is playing the part of Juliet because most people cast Italy for that part and I wanted something different. And Spain is a female because I figured that I would just do a hetro fic instead of a yaoi fic since I already had Germany as a girl.**

**Romano: Whatever. -to the readers- just don't forget to review and maybe Raven will write an action scene or maybe even give you guys some lemons later in the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay the fifth chapter is up! Please enjoy and don't forget to review!^^ Oh and Feli is pretty OOC at the end sorry.**

* * *

Lovino didn't tell his brother about Carmen and Alfred didn't say anything either so Feliciano didn't know his brother had a crush on the deputy of police. Over the next month Feliciano and Monika kept getting closer much to the displeasure of both of their brothers.

After a while Feliciano finally got up enough courage to ask Monika out on a date

"Hey Monika can I ask you something?" Feliciano asked one day as they walked out of school

"Sure what is it Feliciano?" she replied

"I was wondering if you were doing anything Saturday?" he asked

"No I'm not doing anything. Why?" she answered

"I have two tickets to that new action movie that just came out. I thought we could go see it and then maybe go out to eat." He told her as she smiled

"I would love to Feliciano." She answered before he hugged her and she got into the waiting squad car.

* * *

"So who was that cute little Italian you were just hugging?" Francis wondered as he turned in the passenger seat to look at Monika, who was sitting next to Lily in the backseat, as Carmen kept her eyes on the road

"His name is Feliciano Vargas and he just asked me out. I said yes." The blonde girl replied

"That's great Monika!" Francis grinned

"I remember the first time I asked my wife Alice out! She ended up smacking me in the face with _A Tale of Two Cities_." The Frenchman sighed.

"So I was just wondering does he have a brother? He looks familiar." Carmen stated

"Feliciano has an older twin brother but he could also be familiar because Gilbert hates the Vargas family." Monika replied

"Wait Vargas as in the Vargas crime syndicate?" Francis asked

"Ja that's right. Gilbert doesn't want me to even talk to him but I'm nineteen so I think I can make my own decisions and that includes who I date." Monika huffed affectively ending the discussion.

It wasn't long after the conversation ended that Carmen pulled up in front of the large Victorian home the Beilschmidt family lived in and the two blonde girls got out and went into the house while Carmen and Francis returned to the station.

* * *

When they returned Gilbert looked up from his computer to smile at his friends

"Hey did you drop the girls off at home?" he asked

"Of course Mon ami. We also learned a very interesting little tidbit about Monika and one of the Vargas boys." Francis told the albino who quickly lost his smile

"And what would that be?" he demanded "Only that she has a date with one named Feliciano on Saturday and she doesn't care what you think about him because she's going no matter what." Carmen answered

"Oh she thinks that I'll let her go does she?" Gilbert all but growled before Carmen smacked him across the face

"The girl is nineteen Gil and this is the first time a boy has shown any kind of interest in her! She's been shuffled from hospital to hospital for years and now that she finally has a life of her own you want nothing more than to ruin it for her.

"I get that she's your only sister but still it's time she stood on her own two feet and we all know that if this Feliciano kid ever hurt her she'd kill him and hide the body before you even found out that it happened!" the Spanish woman told her friend

"I have to agree with Carmen on this one mon ami. Besides its only one date surely you can allow her that much!" Francis stated as they worked for the rest of the day in complete silence.

* * *

When Gilbert returned home he found Monika, Elizabeta, and Lily sitting in the living room talking happily with each other about random topics. He stopped for a second and watched his sister actually talk with people and he felt happy that the girl was finally opening up to people.

Heading up the stairs and into his room the albino man collapsed onto his king sized mattress and laid there till he remembered that he had to feed his pet bird that was sitting in its cage by the window.

Getting up he walked over to the large cage and opened it letting out a small yellow bird

"Hey how's my awesome little buddy?" he grinned as the bird gave a small tweet and nuzzled his owner's finger. After making sure that Gilbird had everything he needed Gilbert walked down the stairs and washed up for dinner before sitting at the huge dining room table that the girl's had set.

Elizabeta had made a very nice meat stew and for desert Monika had baked a chocolate cake that Lily had helped decorate.

"Elizabeta this stew is magnificent!" Roderich smiled at his fiancée

"Thank you sweetie! Vash could you please pass the bread?" she asked as the green eyed blonde passed her the warm bread

"So anything interesting happen at the station Gilbert?" Vash wondered

"Not really but I did hear something about Monika from Francis and Carmen. Something about a date?" Gil answered looking at his sister

"It's true Feliciano asked me out to see a movie and then to go get something to eat and I said yes. Before you tell me no bruder I don't care what you think I'm going on my date Saturday and I will not let you stop me." She glared as Lily brought out the cake

"Look Monika and I made this cake. Isn't it cute?" the small blonde girl announced quickly ending the current conversation.

* * *

As the week progressed Feliciano was acting like an overly hyper puppy as he counted down the days till he could take Monika on their date. Feliciano was out grocery shopping with Matthew and Kiku when he noticed Carmen walk in wearing her police uniform.

"Hey Matthew who is she? I've seen her when Gilbert drops off Monika." The Italian asked

"Oh she's they deputy under Gilbert. Her name is Carmen Fernandez Carriedo and she also owns and operates _The Spanish Rose_ bar." The quite blonde answered as Feliciano put two and two together.

* * *

When they got home Feliciano found his brother sitting on the couch with Alfred so after putting away the groceries away Feli skipped up to his brother with a huge, sugary, fake grin slapped across his face.

"Fratello can I see you in my office per favore?" he asked in a sickly sweet voice alerting the others that their normally happy ditzy boss was pissed off. Lovino just stood and followed his brother to the large office the younger only used for Mafia business.

When they entered the room Feliciano calmly locked the door behind them and sat behind the desk gesturing for his brother to sit across from him. Once Lovino had sat down Feliciano started in

"Fratello would you please remind me why you don't want me to see or talk to Monika?" Feli smiled

"Simple not only is the girl German, she's also the police chief's sister! Not to mention that she's a Beilschmidt!" the older of the twins growled as Feli simply nodded his head

"And also what's the name of the bar you keep disappearing to?" he asked innocently

"_The Spanish Rose_." Lovino answered without thinking

"Do you know who owns it?" Feli pressed

"Yeah it's this really pretty Spanish woman named Carmen Fernandez Carriedo." Lovino said again without thinking

"That's all I needed to know. Now will you kindly but out of my life and let me be with Monika?!" Feliciano all but screamed at his brother shocking the older Italian.

"What the hell are you talking about stupid? One has nothing to do with the other!" Lovino told him

"Oh but they both share one common bond. Both know Gilbert. Monika is his sister and Carmen is his deputy. Now which of us runs the higher risk of jeopardizing the syndicate?" Feli asked growing scary calm again as his brother sputtered trying to answer his question

"Exactly, so I'll keep seeing Monika and enjoy our first date tomorrow and you can keep seeing Carmen. You try to mess with me and Monika I'll mess with you and Carmen.

"Let's not forget that Monika and Gilbert already know that Nonno was a mafia boss they just haven't put two and two together yet. I can just as easily ruin your chances with Carmen if you cross me.

"I'm trying to get out of this life and I hope my future includes Monika so but out." Was all Feliciano told his brother before unlocking the door, turning out the light,

and leaving his still slightly shocked brother sitting in the dark room as he went to his room and ransacked his closet to find the perfect outfit for his date the following night.

* * *

**Romano: What did you do to my brother at the end?!**

**Raven:Well he is a mob boos in this and you are kind of contradicting yourself. Yeah he's dating the police chief's sister but you're going after a full fledged police officer.**

**Romano:Yeah whatever.**

**Spain and France:Pleas review and tell us what you think so far!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry! I've had this chapter done for a while and had just forgotten to update. Please enjoy and don't forget to review!^^**

* * *

When Monika woke up it only took one look at her calendar to have her giggling like a school girl. It was a bright beautiful Saturday morning and that evening she would be going on her first date with a boy her brother doesn't like.

For once in her life Monika was doing something that she wanted to do and she wasn't going to let Gilbert or anyone else tell her that she couldn't. Getting out of bed Monika hopped into the shower and got dressed before joining her family downstairs for breakfast.

When she got to the table Gilbert was still pissed that not only was she going on a date but that date was with Feliciano Vargas whose grandfather may or may not have had something to do with her own grandfather's death.

After sitting down Elizabeta served up a huge breakfast then started asking Monika questions

"So Monika are you excited for your date tonight?" the Hungarian woman smiled as Roderich and Vash looked at Gilbert

"I'm a little nervous but ja I'm excited." She answered as she took a bite of her eggs

"Do you know where he's taking you?" Lily wondered as the three men turned to their youngest member

"All I know is that he said that we would be going to a movie and then getting dinner somewhere." Monika said as she buttered a piece of toast

"Well what are you wearing?" Roderich asked shocking the whole table

"I was just thinking jeans and a sweater." The blonde German shrugged causing Elizabeta to shriek "

You can't wear something like that on a first date! After we eat you, me, and Lily are going to go through your closet and find the perfect outfit." Elizabeta declared as everyone went back to eating.

* * *

As Monika was dragged upstairs Gilbert, Vash, and Roderich were left to clean up

"Your taking this well." Vash commented when he noticed that Gilbert was still silent

"Yes knowing you I figured you would lock her in her room then go out and try to shoot the poor boy." Roderich answered handing the albino a wet plate to dry

"I'm still debating on whether or not I should. I'm glad she's happy but why did she have to go out with a Vargas!" Gilbert growled

"Maybe this is the universe telling you to let the past stay in the past. No one knows for sure if Romulus Vargas had anything to do with Alric's disappearance and vice versa. Their bodies were never found Gilbert.

"The only evidence the police found was blood belonging to both men and reports of gun shots being heard. Monika was the last one to see either man alive and that was only because grandfather dropped by with Romulus to visit her while she was in the hospital.

"Let it go Gilbert. Not only for Monika's sake but for grandfather's as well." Roderich told him before heading into the living room and playing the piano.

* * *

After finding nothing in Monika's closet Elizabeta grabbed the girls and took them out shopping

"Elizabeta we're only going to a movie. I really don't think formal wear will be necessary!" Monika told her friend as she stepped out in a short formal red dress.

"But you look amazing in it!" Elizabeta told her as Lily handed Monika a simple dark green dress

"Here try this on it looks cute." The tiny blonde told her cousin as Monika left to try it on. Once the dress was on Monika knew she had to get it. The dress fell to a little past her knees, had a nice sweetheart neckline, short sleeves, and a small black belt around the waist.

Monika didn't even wear the dress out of the dressing room before taking it off, putting the others back, and paying for the dress. She then found a pair of shoes that went with the dress before Elizabeta took the two girl to the salon to get their hair done and then treating them to mani/pedi's.

It was two hours before Feliciano was going to pick Monika up by the time the girls returned. Gilbert wanted to have a word with his sister but as soon as the girl walked through the door she was up the stairs and in her room getting ready.

* * *

Feliciano was in the process of getting ready as well

"Fratello how do I look?" the bubbly Italian asked as he stepped out of his bathroom wearing a three piece suit

"Are you going to a movie or a funeral? You don't wear a three piece suit on a first date stupid." Lovino told his younger twin who just pouted

"But I really want to look good for Monika!" he whined

"Here let me help," Lovino sighed before adding

"Don't think this means I like that you're planning on dating a German much less the police chief's sister!" the darker brunette told him before helping his brother find something to wear.

In the end Feliciano left the house wearing a dark blue button up shirt, black vest, a pair of nice jeans, and a pair of Italian leather shoes.

* * *

It didn't take very long for Feliciano to drive to the Beilschmidt household and walk up to the front door and ring the bell. The door was quickly opened by the pretty brunette he had seen when Monika had moved in

"Oh you must be Feliciano! Please come in Monika will be right down." She told him with a smile letting him into the huge house

"Grazie um?" Feliciano smiled as Elizabeta remembered they hadn't been introduced

"Oh I'm sorry I'm Elizabeta Héderváry it's very nice to meet you." Elizabeta told him with a smile as they shook hands

"It's very nice to meet you Ms. Héderváry!" he grinned

"Please just call me Elizabeta. Gil would have greeted you himself but he's still sore that his little sister is going on a date." She told him before spotting Vash and Lily.

"Vash! Lily! Come meet Monika's date!" she called as the two look alike blondes walked up

"It's very nice to meet you." Lily smiled "Yeah hello I'm Vash Zwingli and this in my little sister Lily." Vash told him taking his hand

"Ciao I'm Feliciano Vargas." Feliciano said with his trademark smile

"Oh Mr. Vargas are you here for Monika?" Roderich asked as he walked into the room

"Si Mr. Edelstein." The Italian replied.

"Are you all done hogging my date? We'll be late if we waste any more time." A voice called from the top of the stairs as everyone turned to the sound.

Monika was coming down the stairs in her new green dress, black flats, tasteful make-up, and her long blonde hair pulled back into a low pony tail.

Feliciano and Monika were then blinded the flash on Elizabeta's camera before they were shoved out the door by the Hungarian woman.

* * *

**Yay next chapter is mainly fulff! Please review and maybe I'll remember to put the next chapter up!**


End file.
